1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for a display and, more particularly, to a housing for a flat panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, flat panel displays are combined with many plastic or metallic frames outside the panel for protecting the panel from impact or for blocking light. For example, the liquid crystal display, as shown in FIG. 1, is often manufactured by assembling a backlight module 41 with a housing 44, a bottom frame 43, a liquid crystal display panel module 40, and a top frame 42 (i.e. a front bezel) together. However, this kind of assembly needs to waste a lot of time and material for manufacturing the molds of housing and frames. This assembly increases the costs for manufacturing the flat panel display and takes a lot of time for the coordination of mold manufacturers and panel assemblers. In addition, conventional display panels and frames are not convenient to assemble or to disassemble. Moreover, the weight of the many frames also increases the total weight of the whole flat panel display.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved assembly of the conventional flat panel display and a method for assembling a flat panel display and the protecting housing and frame to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.